


silver doesn't look as nice on me as it used to

by arhra



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arhra/pseuds/arhra





	silver doesn't look as nice on me as it used to

I understand.  
I understand why my skin rusts,  
And I understand why your eyes are hooded by dusk,  
And I believe that nothing will ever be too unbelievable for me,  
And I know that this is why we’re suffering in neighbouring cavities.

I believe that one day you will be my everything,  
And I believe that one day I will be your nothing,  
Or, better yet, an idea simply pooling in your stomach, that you're hoping to detach from yourself, one day,  
One day, you'll rid yourself of me, and one day I'll cling to your skin as it peels away and all that will be left of me, meant only to decay.

This was my intention, my belief.  
I'm understanding.

3/11/15


End file.
